Defying Gravity
by TheOneWithTheShortHair
Summary: Rachel was bound to find out. And she's not a fan of fake wins. RE-MATCH time!


**A/N: I wrote this such along time ago, around January. I forgot it existed. I wrote this before On My Way, so it is AU, but I wish it had happened. It takes place around that time frame.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor am I making any money.**

Defying Gravity Re-match

Rachel was having a great day.

Her NYADA audition was still weeks away, New Directions was running as smoothly as it ever did.

Her homework, as usual, was done which meant she could do a run through of Don't Rain on My Parade.

She walked down to the choir room, not having a single slushie thrown at her.

Today was a great day.

She stood at the choir room door, then stopped, realizing someone was inside.

Kurt was inside.

She could see him on the piano, going up and down the piano scales, playing bits of Not The Boy Next Door. His brown hair was perfect as usual, he sounded flawless.

Blaine wasn't there and she could tell this was private.

She was about to walk in, ask for some time alone, and he started singing.

He went up clearly and beautifully.

_A, B, C_

He could go really high, she mused.

_D, E _

He can't hit the high F, there's no way.

_F._

He hit it.

Kurt Hummel had hit the high F, and then went higher.

_G, A,_

And there it went.

She stormed in.

"You can hit a high A," it wasn't a question.

His look said _Go on._

"You could hit the F when we had the Diva-Off," she continued.

"Your point?" he asked.

"Why did you blow the note?"

"Because all though I am used to calls to my house telling me I am a fag, my father was not."

"That's not right," she finally said.

"It was three years ago, Rachel, let it go."

She didn't want to.

**Defying Gravity Defying Gravity Defying Gravity**

Once everyone had finally settled down in Glee, Rachel stood up.

"I have an announcement.: I demand a re-match of the Defying Gravity Diva-Off," she stated.

"Why, you won?" Mr. Schue asked, confused.

"Kurt blew the note." She looked at Kurt, like everyone else in the room.

"Kurt?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Yes, Rachel's right, I blew the note." He confessed.

"Why?"

"Because someone heard me practice and called my house telling me I was a fag." He looked to the ground.

"Then we are having a re-match." Mr. Schue said with such finality that Kurt wasn't going to try and argue with him.

Besides, he was a different person now.

**Defying Gravity Defying Gravity Defying Gravity**

Rachel and Kurt where ready.

'I'm going to beat you," he whispered.

"In your dreams."

"Nope, those are dedicated to Blaine."

And the first bars of music started.

Rachel started:

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

Then Kurt took over.

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

They both sang together.

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down!_

Rachel sang alone.

_I'm through accepting limits_

_''cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change_

Then Kurt.

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

Rachel joined in.

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down:_

_Unlimited_

_Together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team_

_There's ever been_

_Dreams, the way we planned 'em_

_If we work in tandem:_

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I_

_Defying gravity_

_With you and I_

_Defying gravity_

_They'll never bring us down!_

Kurt dropped out as Rachel sang.

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky!_

Then Kurt sang solo.

_As someone told me lately:_

_"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"_

Rachel took over.

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

Rachel dropped out.

_To those who'd ground m_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am_

They sang the end together.

_Defying gravity_

_I'm flying high_

_Defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in renown_

_And nobody in all of Oz_

_No Wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

_Bring me down!_

Everyone stared for a few seconds, then started cheering.

"Kurt won." Mercedes said.

"I can agree with that." Mr. Schue nodded. There where more or less agreement.

"You beat me." Rachel held her hands in surrender.

**Defying Gravity Defying Gravity Defying Gravity**

They stood behind the curtain at Regionals, ready for it.

They looked amazing, they had practiced, and now, where going to kick but. The Warblers where no match for this.

Kurt was center stage, spotlight ready, finally getting a solo.

Everyone was curious what they'd sing.

The first few bar went out.

"Kurt can't sing that, can he?" Sebastian wondered.

Jeff and Nick smirked. Sebastian would not be happy with this. They where excited, they figured Kurt could hit the high F.

_Something has changed within me,_

**Defying Gravity Defying Gravity Defying Gravity**

"The winner is… The New Direction! You're going to Nationals."

There was cheering, and at one point Kurt was on their shoulders.

The celebration was a mix of pizza and karaoke. And once the adults left, they got a bit drunk.

Their big insane, amazing family had a new chance.

They had a new chance, they would win Nationals, they knew they could. There was nothing stopping them, no boys can't sing girl songs or girls can't sing guys songs or baby's or unexpected moms or evil boyfriends to deal with. There wasn't anything, nothing at all really anything huge that could stop them.

Nothing would stop them this year.

They could win this.

All the way, they could.

Oh yes, boys could so sing girl songs.

**A/N: I seriously wish this had happened…**


End file.
